The subject matter described herein relates to an actuator for a connector.
Cable assemblies generally include connectors for coupling cables and/or coupling a cable to an electronic component. The connector includes a cable end that is joined to an end of a cable. A mating end of the connector includes a mating interface to couple the connector to a corresponding connector and/or an electronic component. The connector may include a latch assembly or the like to secure the connector to the corresponding connector and/or electronic component. The latch assembly includes coupling mechanisms that engage corresponding mechanisms on the other connector. The latch assembly is moved between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, the coupling mechanisms engage the corresponding mechanisms of the other connector to secure the connector to the other connector. In the open position, the coupling mechanisms are disengaged from the other connector to enable the connector to be coupled to and/or removed from the other connector. Generally, the connector includes an actuator to move the latch assembly between the open position and the closed position. The actuator operates the latch assembly by providing a force on the actuator.
However, conventional connectors are not without their disadvantages. Typically, the actuator includes a tab or the like for providing force on the actuator. Generally, the tab extends from the connector along a side of the cable. Unfortunately, when the connector is coupled to an electronic component, the connector may only be capable of being coupled to the electronic component in a single orientation. Often, the orientation of the connector limits access to the actuator. Accordingly, the actuator may not be accessible to an operator, when the operator removes the connector from the electronic component.
A need remains for a connector that is easily removed from an electronic component and/or corresponding connector. A need remains for a connector having an actuator that is accessible when the connector is coupled to an electronic component and/or corresponding connector.